It started with a Sorting
by Credo-Spero-Fides
Summary: Ever wondered what happened once Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor? Surely his family didn't wait until Christmas to 'deal' with him. And what other things came to light? What happened to the five Blacks after Sirius' Sorting?
1. Sirius Black a Gryffindor?

Sirius was just walking outside on the first Saturday of school with James and Remus when Andromeda stopped him.

"Hey Andy," he said, smiling at her.

"Sirius, I only just overheard Cissy saying that she told Bella about your sorting and that she's going to come and 'make an example of you'," hissed Andromeda, looking worried.

All of the colour drained out of Sirius' face and simply asked, "When?"

Andromeda looked sadly at her favourite cousin, "Today, I'm sorry Sirius but Cissy doesn't talk to me much anymore or I might've known sooner."

Sirius shook his head and opened the door to the outside, "its fine, and at least I have some warning."

The four of them just stood in the doorway in silence, James and Remus not really wanting to intrude in a family moment.

Eventually James broke the silence as he looked behind him, "Er, Sirius? What does your cousin Bellatrix look like?" he asked nervously.

Siruis jerked his head up and replied, "Like Andy here but . . . uh," he struggled for the right word, "blacker, I guess."

Andromeda smacked him round the head, "Stop saying we look alike."

"But you do!"

"Sirius," interrupted Remus, "You may want to look behind you,"

Sirius swung round and gasped in surprise, fear flitting quickly across his face only to be swiftly replaced by determination. Andromeda turned around more gracefully and grabbed Sirius' shoulder in support.

"Don't do anything rash," she muttered, all the time staring at the black figure coming closer and closer.

"James, Remus, get back or go," ordered Sirius, looking tense. His two friends just moved back a few paces, not leaving their friend.

Bellatrix Black (soon to be Lestrange) caught her sister's eye and marched straight towards them. She stood in front of Sirius, towering over him.

"Always knew you'd be a disappointment, Sirius," said Bellatrix, fingering her wand

Sirius stiffened and glared at her while Andromeda replied, "I don't see any reason why he should be."

Bellatrix cackled, "He's a bloody Gryffindor, 'Dromma, he has betrayed the Noble House of Black."

Andromeda snorted lightly as Bellatrix and Sirius stared intently at her.

"What do you want?" demanded James, unable to stop himself from coming to his new friend's defence.

Bellatrix shifted her menacing stare of to him and said, "I see you've already mingled with bloodtraitors and filth."

James frowned at her but didn't say anything.

"What about the filth you hang out with?" claimed Sirius, "Macnair, Lestrange . . ."

Bellatrix slapped him around the face twice before Andromeda could grab her wrist.

"Get off me, 'Dromma," insisted Bellatrix, "He needs to be taught his place."

"Not until you stop slapping him," retorted Andromeda.

Bellatrix wrenched her arm free and said, "Fine," and lifted her wand hissing, "Crucio."

Sirius fell to the ground flailing but refusing to give his cousin the pleasure of hearing him scream.

"Protego!" yelled Andromeda, coming between them, "Stop, Bella, stop!"

"He deserved it. And has much more coming to him."

"It's not your place."

Narcissa Black came over to her family, she had been watching since she first heard Bellatrix.

"You shouldn't interfere, Andromeda," she commented, "It is for his own good."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Sure and you don't fancy Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa flushed a delicate shade of pink.

"'Dromeda? What's happening?" asked a stout, fair headed boy with a Ravenclaw crest walking across the grounds.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed in recognition.

"And who's this?" purred Bellatrix in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ted, get out of here," Andromeda growled, still standing between Bellatrix and Sirius.

Ted Tonks' eyes widened in fear as he identified Bellatrix, who had regularly harassed him until she'd left school two years ago.

"Cissa, who is this?" demanded Bellatrix, "He looks suspiciously like a Mudblood but surely our dear sister wouldn't associate herself with this?"

"It's not up to you to decide who we all associate with, Bella," snapped Sirius, stepping forwards bravely.

Andromeda stayed silent, trying to urge her boyfriend to leave now.

"Get away you disgrace!" screeched Bellatrix, shoving Sirius so hard that he tumbled onto the grass.

Narcissa was staring intently a Ted while the boy in question tried not to squirm under her unflinching gaze.

"Surely not," said Narcissa softly, "This is who you disappear with every evening?"

"I don't see how it is your concern," retorted Andromeda stiffly.

Remus and James just stood there, staring, unable to do anything. This would've been way out of their depth even if they had tried anything.

James suddenly spoke up, "Look, leave them alone or I'm going to get McGonagall"

"The wittle baby is going to tell tales is he?" Mocked Bellatrix, "Thinks he can stop me?"

"He doesn't have to," said Remus calmly, "She's already making her way over. You are causing a bit of a disturbance."

Bellatrix look around wildly, she hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings while she was yelling at Andromeda and Sirius. There was a small crowd of students nearby watching. She put her wand in her pocket and turned to stalk off.

But before she left she twirled round and said in a threatening voice, "The family will hear of this,"

"Bite me," snapped Sirius while Remus shuddered.

"There's nothing to tell," added Andromeda.

Bellatrix gave them all one last glare before leaving, Narcissa tagging along behind her.

As soon as Bellatrix disappeared Andromeda and Sirius sighed in relief.

"Flipping heck, Sirius." Said James, staring wide eyed at the doors, "You're family really is messed up."

Andromeda laughed while Sirius said wryly, "Mate, you have no idea."


	2. Andromeda Black friends with Mudbloods?

The Slytherin Common Room was busy; it was the end of the first week. The upper years were hogging the best seats, the first years were eyeing everyone warily, everything was normal and in balance.

Professor Slughorn suddenly strode in through the portrait, a rare occurrence for the lazy man, calling, "Miss Andromeda Black?"

Heads turned to stare at the Head Girl who rose, apparently unaware of the number of eyes on her. No one knew why she was called, she was the kindest of the Black sisters, never hurt anyone. Nobody saw her younger sister smile spitefully in a corner, out of sight.

"Yes Professor?" asked Andromeda once she reached her Head of House.

Slughorn looked slightly flustered, "You need to come to my office."

If Andromeda was worried by this statement she didn't show it. Her naturally pale face, so like her sister's, gave away nothing. The pupil and teacher made the walk to his office in silence. Slughorn opened the door silently and Andromeda glanced inside first before entering.

"Father," she stated, normally a greeting but from her it came out stiffly.

The dark, curly-haired man nodded at her, his eyes stern and unwelcoming.

"Professor Slughorn," Cygnus Black inquired, "May I leave and discuss some things with my daughter?" it sounded more like a command.

"Certainly, certainly, Andromeda doesn't have any homework does she?" stuttered Slughorn.

Andromeda stayed silent and her father nodded curtly, striding out the door with Andromeda following obediently behind him.

They came to a deserted hallway in the dungeons which Andromeda had never seen before. The stone wall was pale grey and cobwebby with age, the old fashioned torches lit up the corridor in an eerie, flickering light.

Her father stood over her, staring down at her with unfathomable dark grey eyes. Andromeda stayed silent, not speaking out of place, knowing her father would talk eventually.

"Is it true what Narcissa told me, Andromeda?" Cygnus demanded, "That you are acquainted with _Mudbloods._"

"It depends on what you mean by 'acquaintances', father." Andromeda said slowly, looking at a patch of wall over her father's shoulder, avoiding all eye-contact.

"Narcissa said you are friends." He spat, "Is that true?"

"No father, we are not friends. I told you last year I had to tutor him, Slughorn made me." She claimed.

Cygnus slapped her face hard and hissed, "Liar."

Andromeda stood straight and tall, refusing to cry or even let her eyes water. A bell rang overhead.

"We'll discuss this at Christmas," he said ominously, Andromeda nodded jerkily and left the corridor, not looking back.

Once she was sure she was out of sight she ran quickly to the library, she had a free period, flinging herself into a chair, shaking.


	3. Regulus Black is very confused

Regulus couldn't believe it. His brother, Sirius Orion Black had disgraced The Most Noble House of Black. How could he have forgotten all that their parents had taught him? Actually, Sirius was pretty smart, when he felt like it but honestly, Gryffindor? He could've been at least sorted into the only other decent house, Ravenclaw.

What should he do now? He had always looked up to Sirius, he was his older brother. Regulus didn't know if he should agree with his mother, who was screaming downstairs or scream at his mother, like Sirius would do?

Sirius couldn't even have pretended to be like a Black, could he? He could've worked from the inside at least that way.

But he was quite brave, going against their whole family, guess that's why he was a stupid Gryffindor then.

No, he was a disgrace, soiled the family name, acted like an idiot according to Bellatrix when she went up to Hogwarts to help him.

Regulus couldn't help but snort, Bellatrix help someone? Unlikely. He would have never imagined Sirius to go wrong.

In fact, he could believe that. Sirius always did question their parents when they were younger, maybe he was just trying to find his own way instead of in their family's shadow? Wow, that sounded smart.

Pretty dumb way to do it though, Sirius could have done it more creatively. He almost gave mother a heart attack.

"Regulus!" snapped his mother; she doesn't usually snap his name.

Regulus strutted down the stairs, just as he was taught and something Sirius didn't bother with. His mother's eyes softened as she saw him.

"Ah Regulus," she said endearingly, well, as endearingly Walburga Black can sound, "My perfect son."

He felt a bit scared now, mother never called anyone perfect. We all had some faults according to her, normally he was 'The Better Son'

"Mother," I said demurely.

She sniffed loudly and commented, "I can always depend on you to carry on the fine name of Black."

No pressure or anything, of course. Regulus made some excuse up and went to find Kreacher, he loved that mad elf.

"Hey, Kreacher."

"Master Regulus, how is Kreacher be serving you" croaked Kreacher, standing up adoringly at him

"'M alright, what do you make of all this about Sirius?"

"Master Sirius is a selfish brat who upset his dear mother, he has betrayed the Noble House of Black"

Regulus sighed, Kreacher was parroting his mother again.

What should he do? Side with Sirius or with the rest of the family. Sirius could use support but who knows what would happen to him if he went against mother, he couldn't escape to school yet.

Merlin, Regulus was confused.

**AN: Sorry this was so short but I really wanted to do Regulus and I'm still not sure I portrayed him right . . . **


	4. Sirius Black feels very alone

Sirius dragged his trunk carefully off the train, saying his goodbyes to James, Remus and that Pettigrew kid, promising to write. He didn't see his parents

Andromeda walked past him with Narcissa, hugging him, telling him to be careful and she'll see him soon.

The crowds were thinning and finally he saw the dark head of his mother. Sirius walking slowly over to her, dragging his feet because he knew that would annoy her. He really did enjoy feeling defiant far too much.

Eventually he reached her. She grabbed his arm, nails digging into his flesh. Not saying anything she apparated home with him.

When they reached Grimmauld she shoved him up the steps roughly, not caring if Sirius stumbled. All too soon they were in the gloomy house and Kreacher greeted his mother and took his trunk with a glare.

Walburga pushed Sirius away from her and slapped him across the face.

"Get out of my sight you ungrateful brat," she hissed, "You'll be dealt with when your father gets home" and Sirius fled upstairs fingering the tender spot on his cheek.

He looked across at his brother's room, noticing the door was opened and Regulus was peering around it.

"Hey, Reg" Sirius said with a smile only to turn into a frown when the door was slammed without a comment.

Sirius made his way into his room and flung himself on his bed. He stayed like that until late in the evening. No one had talked to him or called him down and he was feeling very nervous. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he wrenched open the door and listened carefully. Silence, but then again he could never hear anything from up here.

Sirius walked cautiously down the stairs taking care not to make any of them creak. He got to the living room and he heard the hushed voices of his parents. Sirius opened the door silently and his parents turned to face him.

"Sirius," his father said, "We were just about to summon you."

Sirius inaudibly gulped but kept his face carefully blank.

"We have decided," continued Orion Black, "that although you have brought shame to us by sorting into Gryffindor we will forgive you if you befriend the right people."

"Basically, get rid of the half blood and bloodtraitor darling Cissa told us you were hanging around."

"But they're my friends," gasped Sirius

Orion sent a stinging hex at his son snapping, "Don't talk to your mother like that,"

"I won't" said Sirius stubbornly, ignoring the biting pain he felt.

Walburga made as if to slap him again but Orion stopped her.

"Then go to your room and do not come out until you change your mind."


	5. Andromeda can't stand it anymore

Andromeda was quietly organising all she owned, she'd made up her mind last night that she could not act like a perfect pureblood princess anymore. That's why she was making her escape at half four in the morning, Slytherins didn't do the whole Gryffindor noble thing.

"Andy, what are you doing?" asked Sirius, standing in her doorway, "Easter's not over and it's five am."

"Packing," responded Andromeda shortly, pointing her wand at her drawers, clothing soaring out, "I can't stand it anymore."

Sirius nodded and started to help her pack other items; leave the fancy pureblood dresses, bring photos, some jewellery and the muggle clothing she'd been buying since fourth year.

"Wish I could come" whined Sirius

"You can't," she replied, "They'll just drag you back and it'll all be worse."

"I know," he said quietly, then grinned, "Doesn't stop me wishing though."

Andromeda nodded sympathetically, she'd been wishing for four years. A wave of her wand and her trunk and bags levitated up silently. Her brown eyes met Sirius' grey.

"Be careful," she pleaded, "Don't do anything stupid and you have to come to the wedding."

Andromeda gave Sirius a final hug and whispered, "Go back to bed so you can say you didn't see me."

Sirius returned the hug fiercely, eyes glistening, and darted out but not before hissing, "Tell Tonks if he doesn't treat you right I'll try some of the interesting hexes on him."

Andromeda chuckled and shooed him away. She stepped out of her, no, the bedroom and closed the door. She would not dwell on anything; she would leave and never return. She was going to a better, clearer life. Her family stood for everything Andromeda believed in fighting against.

Andromeda crept down the stairs carefully; she did not need anyone to wake up now. She turned around the corner and saw the door . . . . . with Narcissa in front of it.

"Cissa?" she stuttered.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed dangerously and glared at her older sister.

"I thought I heard wrong," spat Narcissa, "but it seems that you're actually leaving."

Andromeda chose not to reply.

"For a Mudblood of all things!"

"Don't use that word!" snapped Andromeda.

Narcissa's face twisted unpleasantly "You know, I could call Bellatrix and we'll see what she thinks . . ."

Andromeda's eyes widened and she begged, "No, Cissa, please. I'll leave quietly."

"You won't leave at all," hissed Bellatrix, coming out of the shadows.

"How'd you know?" asked Andromeda, edging around her two sisters

"I saw Sirius leaving your room."

Sirius came running down the stairs calling, "All the adults are awake, leave now Andy!"

Andromeda turned to the door only to be blocked by Bellatrix.

"Move," she commanded, summoning all of her strength.

"No."

Sirius tackled Bellatrix from behind and they rolled about on the floor. Bellatrix was cursing and struggling with Sirius wrapped around her ankles.

"Go Andromeda!" yelled Sirius as Bellatrix's nails scraped his cheek.

Andromeda bit her lip but knew she couldn't help especially as her parents and aunt and uncle appeared. They deducted what was happened and raised their wands, pointing them at her. They couldn't get a good aim because of the scuffle of Sirius and Bellatrix.

Andromeda ran out, slammed the door and apparated away.


	6. Narcissa Black feels family comes first

It was three years after Andromeda's departure from the House of Black. Narcissa was now a proud seventh year who was enjoying life and ignored Sirius as much as she could.

Actually she didn't acknowledge Sirius at all if she could help it; he was a blood traitor to the family and did not deserve to be treated with respect.

Narcissa was busying herself with breakfast, not listening to the chatter around her. Lucius Malfoy was trying to catch her eye. She was going out with him now, she liked him a lot. Suave, handsome, charming, protective, powerful, he was all Narcissa wanted in a man. Though she would not allow herself become a 'good, obedient little wife'. She was a Black and powerful, she was no blind follower, she would do anything to make her family proud.

The familiar rush of wings was heard overhead as the owls delivered the post. The family owl, Umbra, delivered her a letter from her father.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_You already know that as a Black you are expected to be married to someone within three years of finishing Hogwarts. Unfortunately due to circumstances I feel that to uphold the family honour you must marry a suitable young man within two years. I trust you to find someone of your status and you will not drag this family into ruin. Please inform of whom you think will be suitable at summer._

_From,_

_Your loving father_

Narcissa wasn't surprised; she expected it to happen sooner though considering what had happened at Easter of Sirius' first year. No matter, it wouldn't be difficult to find a suitable young man, Slytherin was hissing with them after all.

Although Narcissa didn't want her husband to be dim witted and weak. She knew she wasn't marrying for love, those feeling would come later, maybe, she was marrying to uphold the Black Family honour and to produce a pureblood heir. She would do what Andromeda refused to do and what Sirius would never do. Filthy traitors, they were no longer her family.

The Black Family Name had dropped slightly in pureblood circles thanks to Sirius and Andromeda, not an awful lot but still dropped. It was now up to her to bring the Black Family back up into its original standing if not further.

Narcissa gazed at Lucius and gave him a small smile. He nodded in reply and moved beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, my Narcissa" greeted Lucius, "Will you be willing to accompany me to the next Hogsmede visit?"

Narcissa allowed her eyes to gleam and stretched her smile, "I'll be glad to, Lucius"

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Regulus among some Slytherin second years and Sirius probably doing something stupid with his blood traitor friends.

She couldn't help but feel a pang when she realised that she couldn't discuss this with anyone. Narcissa didn't have anyone very close to her in school, they were merely acquaintances. She could not discuss it with Bella, she would just tell her to quit fussing and there was no chance that she would ever contact Andromeda again. Though she was her favourite sister.

Too bad, this wasn't about her, it was about her family, Narcissa knew that.


	7. Sirius Black escapes at last

"You will be expected to take the mark in two weeks," announced Orion Black

"What?" spluttered Sirius; he had thought that his father had just dragged him in here for yet another talk about The Family Name and Not Being a Disgrace anything but this. He really should've paid some attention to his father's lecture.

"No bloody way!" He yelled, stomping his foot and looking completely outraged.

"Crucio" hissed Orion, "Do _not_ talk to me like that and yes you will to uphold the Family Honour that you have let slip."

"Just blame me for everything," Sirius muttered and then said aloud, "I thought I was a blood traitor why would Voldemort want me?"

Orion glared at his son, "You will go to your room now and I do not want to see you until you take the mark. Go."

For a minute it looked like Sirius wasn't going to obey but he thought better of it and flounced out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Sirius Black! You have already brought dishonour on this family . . .!" screamed Walburga

Sirius ignored her and flung himself into his room. Great, now what was he going to do? Sirius could not possibly see a way out of this. He couldn't very well go up to Voldemort and say "Sorry I'm not joining your band of Merry Killers." He'd be killed! Well, he'd probably be killed by his family if he doesn't join. What could he do?

Two days later and Sirius was still in his room with no idea what to do. He wished he'd gone with Andromeda when he was in first year but it was a bit too late now. It's not like he could've lived with her and Ted anyway. What would his friends say if he decided to leave?

Sirius could hear Remus lecture him right now, "Before you run make sure you have a plan. Do not just run out of your house and hope for the best. You'll get caught. My door's always open but my dad's a Muggle so we don't have the best enchantments around the house."

Yes, Remus would lecture him and then say that he's always there but give warnings. Very careful his werewolf brother was.

Peter would just look really amazed and say, "My parents don't like anyone round" so he couldn't go to Peter. He wouldn't be much help anyway.

James would be all for it but would worry over him once he arrived and would make him sit down and relax. "My door's always open when you need it, Pads."

The next day Sirius had made up his mind, he was leaving. He just couldn't stand it anymore. There was no way he could take the Dark Mark and he hadn't gone with his family beliefs since he was eight. But when to leave? Under the cover of nightfall would be best. He'd packed all he needed so now he just had to leave. Should he leave a letter? For Regulus, he was his brother no matter what.

That night Sirius opened his window as wide as it could and mounted his broom. He was going to be free at last and go to James' and if they couldn't keep him for too long he had enough money to rent a flat. His trunk was bewitched to be feather light and was dangling from his broom.

Three, two, one and he was off without glancing back.


End file.
